Rin
by greenblood32
Summary: Another airbender has emerged. But where did she come from? Unable to remember anything except walking the path that she meets the avatar and his friends on, Rin decides to join them. Sorry for the lame summary, the story is much better than the summary!


Chapter 1- Rin

Zuko had finally agreed to join the avatar and his friends. His uncle was very happy at his nephews decision. And after a few days it was like Zuko had always been there. Iroh agreed to teach Aang to firebend, his training proving prosperous after a few days. He was still learning earth bending from Toph, and by the end of the day he was exhausted.

One day after a long day of practice Azula emerged from the trees surrounding the clearing they made camp in. She sent a fireball towards Aang and after he failed to block do to his current exhaustion he was sent flying into the trees. He flew past a girl who was walking along the path, her cape placing a shadow over her eyes, and her arms wrapped in bandages. He stood up quickly as another fireball was flung at him from the raging princess who had been hit with one of Katara's water whips. Zuko ran into the forest after her, he and his younger sister engaged in battle. The cloaked girl stood baffled, she had seen Zuko on many wanted posters and knew Azula must be the fire nation princess. Azula moved her body delicately as the blue flames formed at her finger tips. The girl jumped and landed on top of Azula.

"Who the he-!" But Azula was cut off as the girl flipped backwards to avoid her flames.

Aang stood up and rubbed his but where he had fallen, he was sure that a bruise would be there by the morning. Azula redirected her attention to Aang and threw a ball of fire at him. He blew them away and jumped into the air twirling his staff in a circle and thrust it downwards towards her. She barely dodged it and was unaware of Zuko who stood behind her. Instead of using his fire bending he thrust his palm into her back and she fell to the ground unconscious. The boys and the cloaked girl left her there heading back into the clearing. Mai and Ty lee asked where there friend was immediately after the three emerged from the trees. They ran in, and after picking up the heavy princess headed back to the ship.

Katara and Sokka looked questioningly at the cloaked girl. Toph merely looked up as she heard the threes footsteps approach them.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"My name is Rin." The girl answered.

The sky rumbled as grey clouds moved over them.

"It'll rain soon." Toph pointed out.

Katara smiled at the girl who stood between her two friends.

"You can stay with us if you'd like." Katara told her.

The girl lifted her head, the shadow over her eyes lifted to revealed a pair of deep blue eyes. Her hood blew off to land on her shoulders as the leaves swirled in circles at her feet. Aang stared at the swirling leaves.

"Your..an Airbender?" Aang asked in disbelief. The girl nodded, her forehead was covered in bandages. Her black bangs covering the skin above the rim of the bandage.

"But the Airbenders where wiped out by the fire nation." Sokka pointed out. The girl nodded.

"I do not know where I came from or how I got here. All I can remember is waking up one morning and walking along this path. And it seems to have lead to you guys." She told them. They stared at her in utter disbelief, until Toph confirmed that she was telling the truth.

Later that night after they set up camp, Rin sat in front of the fire starring into it. The flames licked the air and caught her gaze. Zuko noticed her starring into the fire and walked over to her. She looked up, but only for a moment before returning her gaze to the fire.

"It's so beautiful." She said. Zuko looked at her but quickly averted his gaze when she looked up from the fire. Katara stood in front of the fire, staring at Rin.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"You're an Airbender, right?" Katara asked.

"Yes."

"What temple are you from?" Katara asked.

"I am not from any temple…that I know of." Rin added after remembering that she had no idea where she came from.

"I got it!!" Aang shouted running over to join them by the fire.

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked.

"Rin… she's not from a temple, she's a reincarnation of a previous air bender!"

"But that doesn't explain where I came from." Rin told him.

"Yes it does. Avatar Roku said that in order to assist us, Avatar Katara suggested reincarnating a previous Airbender, Salla." Aang told her.

"So…I just appeared out of thin air?" Rin asked.

"Basically." Katara mumbled. Rin smiled a small smile and continued to gaze at the fire.

"Will I disappear when my job is done?" She asked, her smile had gone as quickly as it had come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda a cliff hanger? maybe? well thus ends chapter 1 folks. hope ya like. reviews would be nice. got any advice?


End file.
